User blog:Steven Star/I been thinking about something…
While I was created more and more artwork, I felt like doing what Rico (Thammrong) say about my work. That I should make my own roster about my series. So now, I’m decide to created to the comic series of the plot of my game series and a full exception of the RP, No More Anarchy 5 - The Downfall. For due who don’t know what I’m talking about: is the game http://makingthecrossover.wikia.com/wiki/No_More_Anarchy_5_-_The_Downfall I felt The Downfall - Sum’s Wrath, deserve more story. I felt a whole cast of characters from me and other (mainly Stocking’s character) should be on the story than just a hand whole of them. (*cough* Soulcalibur V’s Story Mode). I felt it should be a huge story than just a simple one. Not putting down RP users, but just because it’s a huge problem or too dark, didn’t mean we should short size it and ended with Deus Ex Machine (something that the RP is now suffering from.) That, and to finally explain why the world Hectare City is in and the characters that I work on my artwork. Here’s some detail: Background *Hectare, as well as Yeager and Rugal, are a specie area created by the original god, Sala. The god breed a billon of lifemode in the three area (like Human, Shadow, etc.) Sala would later gave the lifemode “infinite time”, meaning that until of murder or sickness, humans in Hectare/Yeager/Rugal would not died of aging. *The first lifestyle are the original ascendent of their respect family, such as Andrew Star or Hectare Blazela. *In the year 45 A.D., Hectare and Rugal would start on a war after Sayer Aero’s plan of murdering Lady Barton with the victim being Johnston Devin Francis. Hectare would defeated Rugal after the leader, Armor Black Knight, by the hand of Andrew Star. (Due he and Hectare’s life would also taken.) Hectare, after the war, became into depression until Isabella Blazela saved their. Yeager would improved by the two regions and became a peace-making regions. But Regal would became the new home for the creation, stating “A War after death”. The Main Villain Sum *Sum is the God of Hated, he’s the real reason why madness happen to Hectare, after the bloodbath. He live into space along with his minion, Dusk. One day, he crush into world thank to Dusk’s singal, after understanding the world more. He want to created a world with suffering hated into this world. The Main Hero, R-Avenger, a.k.a Razor Blazefire *Razor is the twin brother of Sabrina Blazefire and the son of Bruce BlazeStar II and Blackfire. He was one a bully in the past. But thank to his aunt, Flutter, he decide a calm person. He’s more understandable and level-head, unlike his father or any males of the Blazela and didn’t want to hurt other, even if he has to. After traveling the world, he became more and more lonely throughout time without his sister, Sabrina, if she didn’t have the Hopeless Power. Razor became R-Avenger to finally stop Sum and help her became a true queen other than a Gym Leader. Other Comfired (will be explain later) *Frederick Diamond (2, 4, 6) *Wasp Garmelon (4) *Bianca Fiery (6) *Discharged Plus (2) *Wanda Walkers *Edwin Pilot *Korra Mine *Rorek the 2nd *Yukiruru *Fuel *Mad Wheel *Cause of Murder *Six-Man Arms *Papercut Bird/Final Cut *Milky (NEW!) *Sala (Cameo) *Hectare Blazela (Cameo) *Toma Yeager (Cameo) *Trevor Regal (Cameo) *Andrew Star (Cameo) *Steven Star (Cameo) *Sabrina Blazefire (Cameo) *Ryan Aero (Cameo) *Bruce Blazestar II (Cameo) *Peter Dunbar (Flashback) The while are going to be explain one I get done with the comic. If there one problem that going happen, is that there not going to be anyone characters work until the 1 issues is released. So until Alley and Abby’s New Outlet are release, their will be OCs work, not even requested one, are put on hold. If you really want to do it, you have to understand. Anyway, that’s about it. I hope your guys do listen to my words and enjoy it. I'm going to take a good rest. (Jim the Knight and a extra one (wink, wink.) are finished, but are still going to be uploaded in April Fools.) Bit and Pieces Downfall Piece 6.jpg|Two Flame, Frederick and Bianca, locking eyes in lovely moments into the Diner of Dragons. Downfall Piece 5.jpg|Inside the Dragon's Bar, love the viewpoint Downfall Piece 4.jpg|Frederick and Wasp finding and encountering R-Avenger Downfall Piece 3.jpg|Razor, now without his family, say farewell to his old self Downfall Piece 2.jpg|Encounter the Discharged Plus, one of the Regal Monster. Downfall Piece 1.jpg|Sum rise into the new world of Hated Category:Blog posts